


Character Bleed

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Coming In Pants, Director Jared, Erections, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Inappropriate Erections, Jenmish, Jensen gets a pass, Love Scene, M/M, Open Marriage, Polyamory Negotiations, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shooting a scene, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Convention, Top Misha Collins, supportive spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Jared directs the Destiel love scene and the actors get more into it than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t fucking believe Jared is directing  _ this _ episode,” Jensen grumbled at his script. They’d barely gotten through the kiss scene with his lewd comments and cat calls. Misha ruined about twenty takes by giggling. And on the last day they film the love scene.

 

“You ready for this?” Misha asked. He stood in just a robe and flip flops.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jensen replied. They’d already done their blocking and sound checks. It was time to hit the sheets with his best friend.

 

Misha shed his robe first and slipped under the sheets. Jensen joined him, keeping his pelvis to the side. The written direction was to change positions often to avoid confirmation of who was the ‘bottom.’ 

 

“Okay, Misha, don’t be afraid to really grab his ads. Just get in there,” Jared called from behind his monitor. “And don’t forget to cup the balls!”

 

“Fuck you, Jay!” Jensen yelled. “It’s already hard enough.”

 

“Oh I bet it is.”

 

“Goddamnit. Can we just do this already?”

 

“What? No foreplay?” Misha teased. “I’m gonna need a little prep here.”

 

Jensen ground his jaw. He’d done plenty of sex scenes in his career. He knew what to do for the best coverage. It was still stressful, being exposed to everyone on set. Jared was practically his brother. Misha was one of his closest friends. And they were treating it like a joke.

 

“Okay, okay. Action!” Jared directed.

 

They started the scene with their patented intense stare. Jensen ducked his head for a simple kiss before working each side of Misha’s neck. They rolled to switch and Misha kissed him back. Jensen felt Misha’s weight on him and…

 

“Dude. You’re... _ hard _ ,” he whispered low in Misha’s ear.

 

Misha switched sides, “Can’t turn your body off, Jen,” he whispered back. He grinned and ground down. Jensen growled and turned them again.

 

He was sporting a little bit of a chub himself but he chalked it up to a nervous response. He avoided looking over at Jared but at least he was staying quiet and focused. Jensen nipped at Misha’s neck and made the man groan.

 

The scene was only meant to last a couple minutes to pass the censors. Jared called cut for the cameras to change angles and neither man was moving away from the bed. Jensen went back to his starting position but Misha’s hand slipped down to his groin.

 

“See? Our bodies are just responding to what we’re doing.”

 

“Mish, this is my first love scene with a guy. I mean, there was a scene that was cut from  _ Blonde _ where I kissed McDreamy but this is different.”

 

Misha laughed. “It’s just sex, Jen. Are you having some gay panic because you got hard?”

 

“Damnit, Mish…” Jensen started but was interrupted by the ringing of the reset bell. Jared called action again and he repeated the moves from before. This time he tried to prove Misha wrong by staying professional.

 

It wasn't working. Jensen’s body betrayed him. After the fourth take he was painfully hard and wishing for a break so he could take care of his growing problem. Misha wasn’t helping matters any by squirming against him.

 

By the fifth take Misha was actually using Jensen to get himself off. Two could play at that game. Jensen stepped it up and used some of his actual moves on Misha. The scene intensified to more moaning and groaning than the previous four. Jensen felt Misha go rigid beneath him and heard his breath increase. It was enough to push his own pleasure to climax.

 

“And cut! I think we just shot a porno. You guys were great. That was...intense. I think we got it.” Jared declared. His face looked a little flushed like the scene had affected him as well.

 

The crew started to disperse and a P.A. brought Jensen and Misha their robes. Misha strutted off to his trailer with a huge gummy grin on his face. Jensen kept his head down and marched straight to his trailer.

 

He discarded the sticky boxers and slipped into the shower.  _ What the hell did I just do? _ He stayed a little longer than planned under the hot water before drying off and dressing.

 

His phone rang.  _ Great. Dee.  _ “Hey, babe.”

 

_ “Hey. Did I actually catch you between scenes?” _

 

“Just wrapped the last one unless we need to do some sound tracks to lay over it.”

 

_ “Ooh, was it  _ the _ scene?” _

 

Jensen flinched. “Yep. That's the one.”

 

_ “So, tell me, how’d it go?” _

 

“I think I...I think I just fucked Misha,” he rushed out the words. Dee wasn’t just his wife, she was his best friend.

 

_ “Wait, what? What do you mean you fucked Misha? Did you stick your dick in him?” _

 

“Well, no…”

 

_ “Did he stick his dick in you? _ ”

 

“No, but…”

 

_ “But what?” _

 

“I got off.” His face flushed in embarrassment.

 

Dee laughed at him.  _ “You got off dry humping your work husband?” _

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

_ “Oh my god are you serious? You guys are terrible! You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a chainsaw.” _

 

“Oh fuck me.” He buried his face in his hands.

 

_ “Sure you don’t want Misha to do that?” _

 

“You suck, you know that?”

 

_ “Probably not as good as Misha.” _

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

 

_ “Love you too, babe. Give Misha a big sloppy kiss for me!” _ She hung up before Jensen could say anything else.

 

“Jen?” There was a light tap at his door.

 

“Come on in, Mish.”

 

He looked like he’d indulged in a shower as well. His wild hair was still a little wet. He sauntered over to the fridge and helped himself to a bottle of water. “You okay?”

 

Jensen sank back in his leather chair. “Yeah, I’m good. Just got off the phone with Dee.”

 

“How’d that go?” Misha sat in the other chair beside him and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

 

“She said to give you a big sloppy kiss from her.”

 

“Lay it on me, stud,” Misha joked. 

 

“Can we be serious for a minute?” Jensen watched Misha straighten up in his seat and lean closer to him. “Is there something going on between us?”

 

“Would you like there to be? You know I’m open to explore outside relationships.”

 

“I know. I just...you  _ are _ hot. I gotta admit that. And the scene was just... _ pornographic _ . I mean, were you really that into it?”

 

Misha smiled. “You know I’ve had a crush on you for years. Maybe I was a little more me than Cas in that scene. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

 

Jensen heaved a sigh and stared at the ceiling in contemplation. “It’s confusing. It felt great. I got off on it, too. You said it’s just sex and our bodies reacting. Now I know you were really into it and...maybe I was too. Where does that leave us?”

 

“We’re still friends, Jen. But if you want to explore your sexuality with me, I’d be happy to guide you on your journey. With your wife’s blessing, of course.”

 

“I ain’t down with a three-way.”

 

“It’s not a pre-requisite. Being in an open marriage isn’t about kinky sex or orgies. If Vicki or I make a genuine connection with someone we discuss it and if the relationship seems healthy we can involve intimacy at our own discretion.” He sipped his water. “We have discussed my attraction to you at length.”

 

“Vicki’s cool if you wanna... _ date _ me?”

 

“Yes. And please don’t be mad but...she’s talked to your wife. About our arrangement and the benefits of it. Not specifically about us.”

 

“And?”

 

“And if you were to go home and speak to her about this she would likely tell you that she would be supportive if you found yourself somewhere else in the spectrum of sexuality.”

 

“That’s a lot to process. You mind if I take some time to think about all this?”

  
“Take all the time you need, Jen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst at a convention Jensen decides to use the pass his wife gave him to explore his sexuality with Misha

Misha sat with Jensen on the plane. They were headed pretty much straight from the set to their first con after the ‘episode’ aired. Their social media accounts blew up and Misha bragged about breaking the internet.

 

Jensen was much more reserved than Misha. He was suddenly open to even more speculation about his sexuality and all he could think of was how it would affect his family. Playing bi in a Lifetime mini-series when he was starting out was, well, a lifetime ago. Because of  _ Supernatural  _ he was practically a household name.

 

Misha was never exactly closeted. He never denied being pansexual or polyamorous. He took the media storm in stride. The only major fallout was something called ‘Bibros’ who accused him of ruining the show and threatening to boycott. They all hoped those fans weren't at the con to make it uncomfortable for everyone else. Banning their signs during photo ops only went so far.

 

“We’ve played into this Destiel thing before. Now everybody's in on it. Just tell people I’m lousy in bed or something.” Misha tried to calm his friend.

 

“I can handle the fans, Mish. I wasn't gonna bring it up yet but,” he leaned closer to whisper, “Dee gave me a pass.”

 

“A wha-?  _ Ohhh. _ So when we get to the hotel…”

 

“We have adjoining rooms, okay? I'm not saying anything is definitely happening but…” Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “There’s, you know,  _ stuff _ in my toiletry bag.”

 

Misha clamped a hand on Jensen’s knee and gave it a playful shake. “You fucker!” He laughed. “When were you gonna tell me? I thought the subject was dropped.”

 

“You think I’d bring that up at work? Jared’s been having a field day with our characters bumping uglies.”

 

“I can assure you my penis is quite handsome and not ugly.”

 

Jensen laughed nervously. “Shut up. You know what I mean.”

 

“It’s rather intimidating. Hope you brought plenty of lube.”

 

“Damnit, Mish.” Jensen erupted into his ‘unicorn laugh’, startling a couple passengers. He reigned it in to giggles and slugged Misha’s arm.

 

***

 

They skipped out on the Saturday Night Special. Jared decided to go out with Rob and Rich to some dive bar and would be out pretty late. Jensen invited Misha to his room for dinner and ordered a full bottle of Kentucky bred liquid courage.

 

It was easier to let his guard down after a few drinks. They settled on the bed on their sides, still fully dressed besides bare feet. For a while they just stared at each other in silence. Misha finally stretched out and arm to stroke Jensen’s face. Jensen scooted closer to him and nuzzled into a soft kiss.

 

“I don’t know how far I want to take this. Just go slow with me, okay?” 

 

Misha nodded and returned the kiss. He pulled Jensen’s body tight to his and let him set the pace. He waited for Jensen to invite him to deepen the kisses before they were fully making out.

 

“Can I, can I get on top of you?” Jensen asked. Misha responded by pulling him over and bringing a leg up so he could settle comfortably. He could feel Jensen’s erection thick in his jeans.

 

“Still good?”

 

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Jensen ground down.

 

“Would you like me to touch you?”

 

Jensen swallowed hard and nodded. He lifted enough for Misha to unzip his pants and push them down his hips. He gasped when Misha’s hand went down his boxers and wrapped around his dick. He almost forgot how to breath when Misha started stroking him.

 

“God, Mish…”

 

“Tell me what you want, Jen.”

 

“Want to touch you too,” he moaned. Misha let him go to get his own pants undone. He freed his thick cock and guided Jensen’s hand to it. They stroked in tandem with sloppy kisses and love bites. 

 

“You wanna get off like this?” Misha asked in a voice almost as deep as Castiel’s. 

 

“I could. But I think I wanna keep going. I want to try,” Jensen looked down between them.

 

“Okay.” Misha lifted his hips so Jensen could tug his pants completely off. He kicked off his own jeans and they peeled out of their shirts. It was the first time Jensen had been nude with another guy since he and his brother were put in the bath together as little kids.

 

“Tell me if I’m bad at this, okay?” Jensen looked up at Misha.  _ Here goes.  _ He lowered his mouth to get his first taste of dick.

 

It wasn't bad. He could tell Misha had showered because his hair was soft and he smelled like lavender. The weight of it on his tongue was strange but he adapted. The act itself wasn’t so much of a turn on but the sounds Misha was making because of him certainly was. He kept going until his jaw started to hurt them lifted off with a wet plop.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized.

 

“You did great, Jen,” Misha praised. “If you hadn’t stopped I was gonna come. I’d much rather be doing something else when I do.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, dumbass, you. If you're up for it. If not we can frot ourselves into a sticky mess.”

 

“Frot?”

 

“Like what we did the first time only naked.”

 

“Oh. I mean, maybe we can do that if the other stuff doesn’t work out.”

 

“You want to?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I trust you, Mish.” Jensen rolled over onto his back. “Do I lay like this or up on my knees?”

 

“It’s easier to prep on all fours but I find laying on your side makes it more comfortable for sex.”

 

“Prep?”

 

Misha laughed. “On your knees. I’ll go get the stuff from your bag.”

 

Jensen repositioned himself. He shivered a little. He was relieved when he felt the weight of Misha shift the bed. A warm hand circled his lower back and a thumb dipped between his cheeks to part them.

 

“Jesus!” Jensen cried out. Something warm and wet went up his perinium and circled his hole.  _ Is that his tongue? _ The vibration from the moan confirmed that.  _ Holy fuck that's his tongue!  _ Jensen backed into Misha’s face.

 

He almost came from just the prodding of the hot muscle. Misha stopped to pour some lube down his crack and pressed his rim until his fingertip breached. It didn’t exactly hurt but the intrusion was strange. Misha pumped in and out several times before asking permission to try a second.

 

This time there was a little burn with the stretch but Misha twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers…”Fuck!” Jensen thought he had a dry orgasm.

 

“That is your prostate, Jen. It’s the reason men enjoy anal sex. Kind of like our G spot.”

 

“How did I not know this?”

 

“Just wait till you’re full and I keep hitting it.”

 

“I’m gonna die from sex.”

 

Misha grazed the spot again before he added the third finger. Jensen was panting and rocking back onto his hand, trying to get him to hit his prostate again. Misha avoided it to keep him wanting for it.

 

“Are you ready for me?”

 

“Please Misha. Please get in me.”

 

“On your side.”

 

He lifted Jensen’s leg up to his shoulder and rolled on the condom. He gave himself a generous extra coating of lube then eased his tip in. “Keep going, Mish,” Jensen growled. His eyes went wide when Misha was fully seated.

 

“Let yourself adjust. Then I’ll move.”

 

Misha felt the spasms around him fade as Jensen’s rapid breathing slowed. He drew back a couple inches and snapped his hips. Jensen yelped. “Right there!”

 

“Right here?” Misha thrust again. It was like punching the air out of Jensen. Precum oozed from the other man’s dick.

 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Mish!” Jensen grabbed onto his arm.

 

Misha threw Jensen’s leg over so that be as flat on his back. He put Jensen’s ankles up on his shoulders, bending him almost in half. Misha grabbed his hips and pounded into him.

 

“So close, Jen.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

Jensen thumbed over his wet slit and pumped his shaft just a couple times before he came. His vision doubled and his pulse pounded in his ears. He felt Misha drive deep inside him one last time before his hips stopped rolling.

 

Breathless, Misha pulled out and rolled to his back. Both men were panting and glistening with sweat. Jensen’s stomach and chest were painted with cum.

 

“I think I need a shower,” Jensen said. “But I might need to feel my legs again to do that.”

 

Misha slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom. He flushed the used condom and came back with a warm, wet washcloth to clean Jensen up. “Now you won’t be too bad if you wait.”

 

“We just had sex.”

 

“I am aware.”

 

“Mish...seriously. I haven't been with anybody but Dee since we started dating and…”

 

“You feel guilty.”

 

“Not exactly. Dee knows and she gave me her blessing to try this. I thought we’d fool around and I’d realize I wasn't into it but...that was like the best sex ever.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

“Misha, can we actually have this?”

 

“I don’t want to be fuck buddies, Jen. If I commit to this, you have to commit to me. Our wives and families always come first. But it has to be more than sex for me. I need to know we can be affectionate and talk and sometimes just cuddle when we're together. Those are my terms.”

 

“What if I can only do those things in private?”

 

“I can respect that, Jensen. Our publicists would kill us anyway if we had an open relationship. But we would have to tell some of the people we work with. They’re family.”

 

“It would be easier if some of them knew. Jared and Gen would be cool. It would take all the fun out of it if it was a real thing.”

 

“I was thinking our convention mates. No idle gossip if they see us sharing rooms or catch us canoodling in the green room.”

 

“Okay but not this con. I need to talk to Dee about all this. It affects her, too.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Geez, dating you is already easier.”

 

Misha gave him a chaste kiss. “Still want to shower?”

 

Jensen pulled the blanket from beneath him. “Nah. It can wait till morning. Wanna stay?” 

 

“I’d like that.”

 

***

 

“Get any sleep last night?” Jared asked as they rode down the elevator with Clif and their handler. They were both nursing their coffee cups.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I dunno. You look like you’re exhausted.”

 

“Thanks,” Jensen said snidely.

 

Jared rolled his eyes. He didn’t say anything else until they were positioned to take the stage for their gold panel. “I’m not going easy on you. They’re gonna ask about the episode, especially since it’s my first time directing.”

 

“It’s not funny, Jay.”

 

“Dude, what’s your problem? I always joke about you and Misha. You do too.”

 

Jensen leveled his eyes at Jared. “It's real, alright? Me and Misha.”

 

Jared covered his mouth to stifle whatever noise or word that tried to come out. He jumped up and down like a hyper puppy. “Holy shit! Is it like a poly thing? Like Danneel is on board?”

 

“Yes. So reel it in a little.”

 

Jared grabbed his shoulder as their intro was announced. “Not on your fucking life, brother.”

 

“Fuck me,” Jensen grumbled as he followed Jared onstage. “Here we go.”


End file.
